Jack and Clara
by VastraJennyLove
Summary: (Rated M because i dont know how you guys feel about things like this) Vastra investigates the Jack the Ripper case. She stops him killing a girl that looks just like... Clara Oswin Oswald
1. Chapter 1

Jenny woke at 6am as she did every day. She climbed out of bed, careful not to wake her sleeping wife and changed out of her night clothes into her maids outfit. She went downstairs and began to clean, she had not cleaned the house yesterday so she was determined that she would get a head start today. After she had cleaned the drawing room and Vastra's study it was around 8 so she went to the kitchen to prepare Vastra's breakfast.

She went into the room she shared with Vastra, her darling lizard from the dawn of time, and set the tray down. She gently shook the pile of covers that encased a grumpy Vastra who was most certainly not a morning lizard. An argument, a failed attempt at being ill and a few kisses later, Vastra finally sat up on the bed and ate her breakfast that Jenny had so lovingly prepared for her. 'I think we shall have a lazy day today my dear,' yawned Vastra.

'Ma'am we never have lazy days and I knowing our luck the Inspector will come round with a case for us!' Jenny laughed at herself but no sooner had she said it, there was a knock at the door. She groaned and told Vastra to hurry and get changed. Sure enough when she opened up the door, stood in front of her was Inspector Abberline. 'Morning Sir!' Said Jenny.

'Morning Miss Flint, is Madame Vastra here?' The inspector asked.

'She is just getting dressed, she will join us shortly.' Replied Jenny.

About 5 minutes later after Jenny had made a cup of tea for herself, the inspector, Vastra came downstairs, Jenny shot into the kitchen to prepare a cup for her.

'Sorry to keep you waiting inspector,' Vastra said.

'Not to worry Madame, I came here regarding the Jack the Ripper case. We have a lead on who he is going to attack tonight, we also have a lead on where he is going to attack.' At this Vastra sat up a little taller and listened to the inspector. 'We want you to go out and see if you can stop him, I'm sure you and Miss Flint want this man off the streets just as much as we do!' The inspector then finished his cup and stood up to leave, he thanked Jenny for the tea and said he would see himself out.


	2. Chapter 2

'What are you going to do ma'am?' Jenny asked curiously.

'I'm going to do as the inspector said, Jenny my dear, I'm going to stop him once and for all.'

Vastra set off walking. She had agreed to meet the inspector at Scotland Yard to discuss the case further. She needed to know where they thought he was going to attack and also who they thought he was going to attack.

She got to the Yard and sat down. Inspector Abberline handed her a picture with a young woman on it. Vastra's eyes widened so much that she thought they would burst out of her head. The girl on the picture, she looked just like the girl who the Ice Governess had dragged off the cloud where the Doctor's TARDIS was, the girl that had been killed. Vastra had seen her die, she knew she was dead. This girl looked just like Miss Clara Oswin Oswald.

'Inspector, Why have you given me this?' Vastra asked curiously, she couldn't understand why the Inspector had given her a picture of a girl who died long ago.

'This is who we believe he is going to attack tonight.' Said the Inspector.

'Inspector, what is this young woman's name?' She asked the question hesitantly, she was scared about what the answer might be.

'The woman's name, Madame Vastra, Is Clara Oswald.'

'Goodbye Inspector!' Called Vastra as she ran out of the building and back to the house. 'Jenny!' She yelled as soon as she was in the front door.

'What is it Madame?' Jenny's voice was full of concern,

'Look!' Vastra said she gave her the picture.

'Ma'am, that's Clara!' Jenny said but then looked at Vastra, 'Ma'am she died, we saw her die!'

'I know Jenny, I don't understand.' Vastra looked puzzled.

'Ma'am I think we need to call the Doctor!'

Vastra went to the phone and called the number she had been given for the TARDIS, it rang, once, twice and a third time before the Doctor answered it.

'Vastra! Mind if I come round for a visit, i need your help with something!' the Doctor sounded worried.

'I need your help also Doctor, goodbye.' She put the phone down and then heard the familiar whirring sound of the TARDIS. A few minutes later after the TARDIS has materialised in the drawing room, the Doctor stepped out. 'Vastra my favourite Lizard!' He looked at Jenny and ran over an enveloped her in a hug, 'Jenny my favourite Victorian assassin!' He danced around for a minute and then stopped. 'Oh, yes, the reason I've come is, well…' he paused.

'Out with it Doctor!' hissed Vastra.

'I've lost Clara, not the Clara you know but another version of her. She looks just the same but this Clara is from a place called Blackpool, in a county called Lancashire, rather close to Yorkshire. Anyway, about a month ago we came on a little trip here and well, we got separated and I kept looking for her and never found her, that is why I've come to you.' The Doctor looked hopefully at Vastra and then Jenny and back at Vastra again.

'Doctor I think you need to look at this…' Vastra said slowly, handing him the image Inspector Abberline had given her.

'Clara great so she's still here then? Wait… where did you get this?' the Doctor asked.

'Inspector Abberline from Scotland Yard gave it to me… He believes she is Jack the Rippers next victim.'


End file.
